


Replacement Agent

by EggParty



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Belly Kink, Brainwashing, Breastfeeding, Doggy Style, Double Agents, Dubious Consent, Force-Feeding, M/M, Mech Preg, Pregnancy, Spying, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Unplanned Pregnancy, but mild/unstable brainwashing, dont be fooled there aint no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggParty/pseuds/EggParty
Summary: Blurr's captured, and his Autobot patriotism won't survive Shockwave's plan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry yall lmao

Blurr squirmed in Shockwave’s sharp grip. He kicked his legs, despite knowing there was nothing in reach to kick off of. “Let go let go let go!”

“Not a chance, my small agent.” Shockwave said calmly. He held onto his prisoner with surety. “We are leaving, and while you have no need of knowing where, you do need to maintain your intake.”

“I’m not going to eat anything, traitor.” Blurr spat. “I will starve before I die from some poison!”

Shockwave’s clawed grip suddenly grew tight, Blurr gasped and kicked harder, expecting to die. “If I wanted you dead, agent Blurr, you would be dead. I’ve no need of poisons to dispose of you.”

Blurr calmed down and Shockwave let go, his captive understanding the logic clearly.

“Now that you are calm, you are going to eat.” Shockwave said. From out of sight, he brought a small chip of solid energon to Blurr’s mouth.

He hesitated but Blurr took it, crunching away at it. He was hungry, and he wanted to live. Another came, and another. Both were mindful of Shockwave’s claws.

Eventually, Blurr was full, but Shockwave offered a liquid energon instead. “Didn’t you hear me I said I wasn’t hungry I am full there is no more room!”

“It will be quite awhile before you will eat again.” Shockwave said. “You will need every drop I give you.” His thumb tilted Blurr’s face upward, and Shockwave pushed the syringe more insistently. “If you don’t eat, I can always attach a needle, and go that route to your fuel tank.”

Horrified at the idea, Blurr opened his mouth, and drank every drop. Before long he felt warm, heavy and tight.

Shockwave offered another syringe.

“No…” Blurr whined, then hiccupped. “Not more there isn’t any room.”

Without a word, just a hot red stare, Shockwave pushed the syringe in and pushed a big drop in, seeing what Blurr would do. His thumb pressed on his stomach, warm and firm underneath and the slightest pressure had Blurr squirming with his optics shut. “Need I remind you why you might want to fuel up?”

Groaning, Blurr swallowed the drop and opened his mouth up for more. The little Autobot was thankful Shockwave went slowly, but he still felt heavier and sicker and fuller, the fuel thick and heavy on his thin frame.

Blurr didn’t finish until the Decepticon ship had long left Cybertron’s orbit. He was limp in Shockwaves claws, limbs draped and hanging as he breathed shallowly.

“Your frame is quite pliable.” Shockwave said, making a note of it.

“Pliable?” Blurr asked, dazed. When he felt the side of a claw against his stomach, he realized just how full he was. Turning his head to look around his chest, his stomach was sticking out, firm and round and sickeningly obvious. He stammered, knowing he couldn’t transform or run until he processed all the fuel.

“Remain calm.” Shockwave said, holding Blurr down in his palm. “You do not need to make yourself sick. This was all the energon I had for you for the next several cycles.”

“Several?!” 

“You are an autobot prisoner, you are low priority.” Shockwave said. “Not a hostage, that implies trade. I have plans for you, but I can only allocate so much fuel to you.”

“I’m a high speed model very very active I need more than a little scrap of fuel every several cycles Shockwave!”

“That’s why I gave you a large amount.” Shockwave said, claw rubbing Blurr’s stuffed stomach in circles, then his sides. Blurr squirmed more, trying to avoid the touch. “If you avoid exerting yourself, it will last until I can feed you again.”

Blurr tentatively put his own hands on his belly, rubbing gently, exploring the size of himself. “Will I be this size every time you feed me because it is super uncomfortable and I can’t possibly be any use like this.”

“Yes, until you achieve a new purpose I have for you.” Shockwave said, leaning back. “When you accept your new name and role, your fuel will become more… proportionate.”

“I will not be doing anything for you Shockwave no no no I don’t care go ahead and stuff me silly I won’t break.”

Shockwave tilted his head. “We will see, in time. I expect to win. And when I do, you will become Vortex. You will assume a new identity, and replace my position in the Autobot military as a Decepticon spy, reporting exclusively to me.”

Blur shook for a moment. He hiccuped again, tried to sit up, but fell back before Shockwave could push him. Blurr tried to hide the fear that while trained for torture he knew he could break under Shockwave. He could become Vortex. He could become a Decepticon spy. 

He could make him betray everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Shockwave paced absentmindedly. Blurr, now believing his name was Vortex, had been released back to Cybertron to be a double agent. He had called, claiming to have information, and something more.

He was pondering the ‘more’. Extremely variable, Shockwave was prioritizing and planning for all the potentials.

“Shockwave? Your agent has returned.” A voice droned through a speaker. Turning, Blurr, blue with his red autobot emblem walked in.

“Vortex.” Shockwave said. “I will admit I did not expect your return for quite a while longer.”

“I’ve retrieved some important intel.” Blurr said. He swiped his hand over his Autobot symbol, and it turned into a purple Decepticon logo. His blue paintjob turned black. “But other information made it clear I needed to return. My absence will not be suspicious.”

Shockwave handed Blurr some green energon, watching him take a sip. “What have you learned that made it so important to return?”

“Ultra Magnus has perished.” Blurr said. “His medics couldn’t stabilize him, so his old spark gave out. He is dead, and they’re replaced him with an utter buffoon.”

“Good.” Shockwave replied. News of Blurr being fully warped into his new identity and bringing back valuable data would go over very well with Megatron. “Very good.”

“That information isn’t why I rushed my return, sir.”

Ah yes. More.

Shockwave nodded, to show he was indeed still listening, still interested.

“I’m carrying.” Blurr said. Shockwave simply stared. “A sparkling. Just one. It’s yours, sir.”

“Are you certain?” Shockwave asked. “You are encouraged to enact a honeypot maneuver if necessary.”

“Not since my first return to Cybertron.” Blurr explained, shifting his weight from leg to leg. “I’ve done the math, sir. Our last tryst created our sparkling.”

“Then your return was wise.” Shockwave said, claws on Blurr’s pauldron. “You will remain here, have our… sparkling, and then return to the field.”

“Yes sir.” Blurr said. “Where will I be during my stay?”

“With me.”

* * *

Blurr stood on the bed, shockwave on his knees on the floor with his head resting against his stomach.

“You’re quite invested in this accident.” Blurr said. 

“Hush, Vortex.” Shockwave said quietly. “Accidents are not always a mistake.”

“It keeps me from my job,” Blurr droned on. “my purpose.”

“This,” Shockwave placed claws gently on Blurr’s belly, the slightest curve to it. “is your purpose for now.”

“I wasn’t trained for this.”

“The first time is the training, Vortex.”

“So,” Blurr said, “this is a new training exercise. Is having sparklings something you want me to do, sir?”

Shockwave felt his spark grow hot. “Yes.” He admitted, surprising them both. “We can never have too many Decepticons. Providing intelligence and soldiers would make you even more valuable.”

Blurr leaned into him. Shockwave’s spark spun. He was surprised how well Blurr took to his new identity. He was willing to spy on his government, interface with his handler, and have his sparkling.

“How many do you think I should have?”

Correction: his sparkling _s_.

Shockwave grabbed him by his narrow hips and gently made him to lay down. “We will decide after this one.” Shockwave rubbed his belly. “This one will tell us how well you handle carrying, and everything that goes with it.”

Blurr placed his hands on Shockwave’s claws. “Yes, sir. I’ll do my best, sir.”

Without a word Shockwave had a claw between his legs, rubbing at plating that quickly pulled away, bearing his valve. He hummed praises, single optic flicking to Blurr’s face for just a second to catch him enjoying the attention.

He rubbed at his sensitive node, slowly a d gently, building up Blurr’s arousal slowly. He got slick fast, faster than before.

The benefits of carrying, how good but few they are Shockwave thought, carefully pushing the tip of his claw inside.

An idea came to him. “Vortex.”

“Y-yes sir?” Blurr panted.

“I want you to bear down.”

“What?”

“Push, with your valve.” Shockwave explained. “You will be pushing out a sparkling, I’d like an idea of how strong you are.”

Blurr shut his optics tightly, curled forwards a little and his legs parted more. He pushed hard with his valve, and Shockwave enjoyed the obedience and was more confident in Blurr’s ability to have that large Decepticon protoform inside him.

“Thank you, Vortex.” Shockwave said, pulling out his claw and returning to lavishing attention on his node. Blurr squirmed on his back, gasping and keeping his legs spread wide.

He looked up when Shockwave’s hand pulled away, ending the good sensation only to find himself being grabbed and flipped over. “On your knees, Vortex, like I taught you.”

Shaking, Blurr got his knees under him and lifted his aft up, on his knees and palms. When nothing happened, Blurr glanced over a shoulder, up into Shockwave’s optic. 

“How did I teach you, Vortex? State it, then perform it.”

“Like I’m bowing to Megatron, sir.” Blurr said. With a nod of approval, Blurr pushed his cheek into the blankets and this arched his aft up further.

He opened his mouth, feeling the tip of Shockwaves sharp thick spike poke at his folds. Blurr’s hips wiggled, feeling the hard tip separate him.

“Ohhh, sir…”

Shockwave quietly pushed into Blurr, inch by thick inch. He watched Blurr squirm, listened to him whine but held him in place. “Ohhh, sir!”

He began moving his hips, humping away into the tiny ex-Autobot. He could only fit half his spike into Blurr, but it made him his. If it sparked Blurr up, then it certainly worked just fine.

Shockwave gripped Blurr tightly, overload exploding. He was quiet, but rocked and held on tightly. Blurr squirmed, feeling so much hot transfluid in his valve he felt it spilling out of him, running down the back of his thighs.

“Ohhh… sir…”

Shockwave pulled out, and watched his fluids drool thickly out of Blurr’s valve. 

Shockwave rolled onto his back, spike still erect. “Vortex.”

“Yes sir?” Blurr gasped, still face-down.

“I want you to pleasure yourself on my spike.” Shockwave said. “Get up here, now.”

“Yes sir.” Blurr shakily got up, crawling into Shockwave’s lap. His thighs spread wide, giant spike between them. He rubbed the wet tip with his hands, and rocked his hips, feeling Shockwave throb.

Shockwave watched, unblinking. Vortex leaned back, node against his spike and he bounced his hips. His breathing grew harder, his rocks faster and grinding harder. Shockwave dribbled a second overload from his spike just from watching Blurr.

Blurr shook, twitching and calling out for Shockwave before he collapsed between his legs. Shockwave could see thick strings of cooling transfluid connecting their equipment still.  
He picked Blurr up carefully, setting him on the pillow next to him. Shockwave watched him pant and catch his breath, calming down from the sensory high.

“I enjoy our time together, sir.” Blurr said, and it made Shockwave paused. “So far I am enjoying this new mission.”

“You won’t for much longer.” Shockwave said, warning him. “But you will do it, and do it as many times as required. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaaaand heres a robot giving birth and then some

Blurr threw his head side to side. His legs were hooked over Shockwave’s, who looked down at his valve.

“Vortex, focus.” Shockwave said. He gave Blurr a claw to hold onto to. “You need to do this.”

Blurr whined painfully, loudly, and kicked his legs. “It hurts, sir I don’t think I can do it I don’t think I c-“

“Focus now and push.” Shockwave ordered.

Slowly their protoform peeked out of Blurr’s valve. His valve parted more and more, more and more of the dark grey protoform visible.

“Siiiir!” Blurr yelled, and the smooth protoform stretched his valve, sticking out. Another gasp, and it slipped free, falling into the towels underneath.

Blurr’s legs went limp, and Shockwave scooped up the protoform, tending to their sparkling. He cleaned and dried it off as the metal took shape.

“Is it okay?” Blurr asked weakly. 

“Yes, and it looks like me, as I planned.” Shockwave said.

“You can’t plan that.” Blurr said.

“I can.” Shockwave said. “I’ve experimented other methods of reproduction before spying on Autobots. I finally can test my research.”

“Wh…what did you do?” Blurr asked, optics wide.

“In short, all our sparklings will be clones of myself.” Shockwave said. Ignoring Blurr’s shocked look, he set the sparkling on his belly. “With a few improvements for battle.”

It latched onto him, startling Blurr. “What’s it doing?” Blurr asked.

“You made it, gave birth to it, now you have to feed it.” Shockwave explained. “Does it look like a soldier yet?”

“Is… my training not over?” Blurr asked.

“Yes.” Shockwave answered, watching the sparkling suckle away. “You passed. You will go on to have more sparklings for the Decepticon army.”

“No.”

Shockwave’s line of sight whipped onto Blurr, optic blazing. “What?”

“This was just, look I’m glad I passed but I cant do this again I cant do it again I cannot absolutely can not-“

Shockwave held a claw tip to his mouth. Vortex was talking like Blurr, and now was not the time for the identity to crack. “You will do this again. You’ll get eighteen cycles to recover, and them you’re going to let me put another sparkling inside you.”

“No. Sir I appreciate everything but I can’t.”

“Vortex.” Shockwave said menacingly. “You can do this and you will do this. You’re my loyal agent and you will do what you’re told.”

Blurr looked at the sparkling on his rubber teat, emptying his reserves. He groaned as it began to hurt.

“Yes, sir.”

* * *

Blurr sat in Shockwave’s giant chair, their sparkling in his lap now almost half their size whining to be fed. “Okay, okay. Hold on. Needy thing.”

He activated each set of nipples, rubbing his belly to warm up his reserves. He could feel the filtered energon through his soft plating, six pouches that filled up overnight. They were uncomfortable, but the baby would fix that quickly.

He latched onto a nipple hungry, suckling hard and fast. “Slow down,” Blurr begged, knowing the sparkling would continue his pace. “it’s not going anywhere.”

He leaned back and resisted pushing the little decepticon off his teat. One pouch empty, he moved onto the next. Blurr began hoping he’d be done soon, all six full pouches were barely enough for him now. No more feedings until the next sparkling, which he intended on discussing with Shockwave.

Blurr heard heavy footsteps. Speak of the devil.

“Hello, Vortex.” Shockwave greeted, leaning over the chair and watching. “Your sparkling almost done eating?”

“He’s on the last one.” Blurr said, sounding uninterested.

A quiet moment, and the sparkling finally let go. He yawned, and Shockwave scooped him up. “Be on the bed when I come back, Vortex.”

Blurr sat on the edge of the bed as soon as Shockwave was gone, and watched him come back empty-handed.

“Are you ready?” Shockwave asked.

“Sir?”

“For your second sparkling.”

“No, sir.”

“Incorrect. You’ve had eighteen cycles to recover and you’re ready to have your second.”

“I’m interested in a different mission, sir.”

“You’ll do as you’re told, agent Vortex.” Shockwave said, a threatening tone to his voice. “Bend over the bed.”

Blurr, before he knew it, was on his stomach. “Yes sir.” He said. Despite sounding unenthusiastic, he gave shockwave what he wanted. He felt claws between his legs and bared his valve.

He shook as he felt the tip of his spike nudge his valve. What once was fun and pleasurable was now a source of a long, painful experience he didn’t wish to experience again. 

He could feel wetness on his spike. “S-sir?”

“Relax, agent, and spread your legs.”

“Yes sir.” He said, obeying. He was horrified, and he felt sick at the idea of carrying again, but he obeyed. 

Blurr shut his optics tight, balling up blankets in his fists when he felt Shockwave enter him and start rutting into him.

* * *

“Well?” Shockwave asked. 

Blurr stood up straight. “Mission successful, sir. I’m carrying.”

“Excellent.” He replied. He put his hand to Blurr’s back. “You’re giving in a big way to Megatron’s cause. It will be appreciated.”

“I know.” Blurr said. “you’ve trained me to give so much to the Decepticons, sir. It is an honor.”

Shockwave led Blurr out of their room. Blurr said nothing, and simply went where he led.

Too soon to prepare, he realized Shockwave was taking him to Megatron. 

Shockwave pushed him towards their leader, sitting on his throne. “You. You’re Shockwave’s agent. You brought me vital information.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Shockwave is your ‘sir’, agent.” Megatron said. “I am your lord.”

“Yes, my lord.” Blurr said.

“Why are you here?”

Blurr looked back at Shockwave, who pointed at his stomach. Blurr got the hint. “I… was eager to let you know that I’m… carrying. A second Decepticon warrior, for your conquest.”

Megatron grinned and stood up. “Wonderful to hear. Keep them coming, I always need more soldiers.”

Blurr’s spark sank. He would never return to spying. He would just push Shockwave clones out until he couldn’t anymore.

Shockwave appeared next to him and bowed. “We will, Lord Megatron.” He elbowed Blurr.

“Yes, my lord.” Blurr chocked out. “Thank you for the honor.”


End file.
